


My precious.. ♥️

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Food Sharing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pack Movie Nights, Pack Nights, Protectiveness, Secret Crush, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Stiles never shares...Unless it's Derek Hale...Shocking!!! ;)
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 121





	My precious.. ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick and sweet 😘

Stiles has grown up as an only child, even if Scott was his brother from another mother. He would share everything with his best friend and later with the pack.. Clothes, notes, ideas, food but not chocolate..

_Never chocolate_. 

Chocolate was his favourite thing in the world and he never shared it with anyone. Not even Scott!

So when Stiles offered his bar of chocolate to Derek during a pack movie night, Scott was in shock!

He stared at both men trying to understand why Stiles was willingly offer his precious candy to the broody Alpha of all people in the room. 

Then it hit him.. 

Stiles was in love!

He had to be; there was no other explanation.

He waited until everyone was in safe distance as they walked towards Stiles' jeep when he confronted him.

"You liked him, don't you?!" Scott asked out of the blue making the human blush hard.

"No idea what you are talking about." Stiles mumbled and look towards the big window of the loft.

Red shinning eyes were looking towards them. 

"Shit!" Stiles cursed getting inside the jeep and driving fast towards his house.

Later that night... 

Derek walked inside Stiles' room finding the human laid on his bed watching the ceiling.

"Der?" Stiles asked sitting on the mattress and leaning against the head board.

The werewolf said nothing just sat next to the human placing a chocolate bar to his legs. 

"For you." the Alpha said looking at the floor.

Stiles smiled blushing and fell into the werewolf's body hugging him tight.

Derek held him tight back hiding on the human's neck.

"You always find an excuse to take care of me without reason. I haven't noticed at first.. But you are always there offering assistance, shelter, guidance, a roof over my head, food, and now chocolate... You have threatened Scott with wolfsbane if he ever stole your precious chocolate and you just handed to me.. Now I know why.." the Alpha whispered smiling.

Stiles looked into the beautiful eyes of the Alpha and whispered embarrassed. 

"Well you are important to me.." the human confessed honestly. 

The Alpha smiled and answered back as he caressed the soft cheek of the human "And you are my precious human.." 

Stiles blushed and leaned for the much longing kiss. 

Because chocolate is sweet but Derek Hale is everything he ever dreamed.. ❤️

The end... 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos make me smile


End file.
